A Magical Beauty and her Mutant Beast
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: Nick Tatopoulos was certain his life could NOT get any stranger after defeating Godzilla, he was SO wrong... #1 he was now the adoptive father of the last remaining Godzilla Hatchling #2 he had his magical Niece of his deceased adopted sister now living with him #3 the Hatchling and his niece were now the proud owners of a Soul familiar bond with each other! Femharry/human-TF!Zilla
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: Ok so….I watched the 1998 cartoon of Godzilla and this popped into my head when I was sleeping. Personally this seemed like a rather fun idea so I'm going to just see what the public thinks on this idea….KON, Hit it!

KON: Amalthea does not own Godzilla the 1998 cartoon series, HP or any songs that appear in this fanfic. All she owns is the idea, her version of Female Harry, her version of what Godzilla is really mutated from and any other ideas that form during the story! Please read and review and Vote in her Poll! So now….ONTO THE STORY!

Ch.1

Angel Potter sighed as she looked at the address on the small grubby piece of paper her Aunt had given her before kicking her out of the hotel that morning, she then made her way to the island storage building where her mother's adopted brother supposedly worked with his research. She politely thanked the man who had been kind enough to give her a ride and gave him a fifty dollar bill for his troubles; the man thanked her then drove off in his little motor boat. Angel then headed towards the building with her clothing filled backpack and her expandable bag that had all of her important belongings, she walked around the corner and noticed two men watching the shore when she saw the man she was supposed to find walk out of the building. She smiled since the last time she had seen her uncle was when she had been 9 years old; she then called out "Uncle Nick!"

Nick Tatopoulos blinked at hearing the familiar voice and turned to see his Adoptive niece heading towards him, he jawdropped then grinned as she made it over to him and he hugged her while asking "Angel! What in the world are you doing here?"

He noticed Angel's eyes become sad and she then said "Aunt Petunia and that so called "perfect and normal" family of hers kicked me out of the house…they brought me as far as New York airport and the hotel nearby there but they kicked me out this morning and told me I was no longer welcomed in their home or lives. The only good thing she did was give me the address and barely enough money to get here."

Nick growled angrily when suddenly they heard a loud "Nick! I thought you said it was the size of a human!"

Nick turned and jawdropped as the now much larger Godzilla hatchling was coming towards them, he pulled Angel out of the way and behind the shed as Godzilla then picked up the shed. The large lizard then tore the shed to pieces as he gave a small roar and picked Nick up, Angel looked up at the large Lizard in shock as it sniffed Nick then licked him gently before making a small sound that Angel understood " _ **Dad!**_ "

Angel blinked in shock as Nick was put down and the large Lizard looked into her eyes, Angel found herself drowning in the creature's eyes as it also seemed equally entranced by her eyes. She then gently reached out and placed her hand on his velvety soft muzzle…

Nick watched in shock as the others came over to try getting Angel away from the large Lizard, he then quickly stopped them as Angel touched Godzilla's muzzle and then said in a trance like tone of voice " **May the ancient bonds between the Ocean Dragon Youkai clan and Slytherin's heir be rekindled, may we unite in mind and soul as a bonded pair for all time and eternity…So MOTE IT BE!** "

Nick and his team watched as a soft glowing white array of runes appeared under the two and began to spin, the runes then changed color to a brilliant ocean blue and emerald green melding together in the centre of the array before fading into nothingness. Nick was in shock as he realized something big had just happened between the two, Angel then blinked and backed away as she placed a hand on her forehead. She swayed dangerously as Godzilla laid down causing Nick to quickly get behind her as Angel passed out into his arms; Randy then asked "What the hell just happened?"

Two hours later…

Angel gave a soft moan as she slowly sat up cradling her head in her left hand; she felt a gentle touch on her shoulder and jumped slightly as she looked over to see her Uncle with a slightly worried look on his face. Angel blinked then softly asked "What happened?"

"We're not sure but when Godzilla let you touch his muzzle, an array of runes appeared under you two and went from a pure white to an ocean blue and emerald green that blended perfectly in the middle before fading. You also said something about Ocean dragons and someone named Slytherin's heir before that happened, after the array disappeared though you passed out and Godzilla has been waiting outside curled up like a puppy or dog waiting for their owner ever since."

Angel's eyes went wide as she said "Wait…you said I mentioned Ocean dragons and the name Slytherin?! Oh shitake mushrooms…this could either turn out really bad or…really good; I need to go see him, Uncle Nick. It's the only way to figure what happened between us."

Nick looked like he wanted to protest but he sighed and nodded before helping her out of the bed, Angel quickly headed for the elevator and then made her way outside as the large animal raised his head to look at her. Angel looked into his eyes and sighed in amusement as she said while the adults joined her, "Seriously…it would be my luck to actually create a familiar bond with the last of an ancient clan thought to be dead. I can't believe nobody even realized or thought about the clan could have been and was mutated rather than extinct since they are from Japan originally….especially the ocean bays in the areas that got hit with the Atomic bombs in WW2…"

Nick blinked then said in disbelief, "You're kidding…so Godzilla isn't a mutated Iguana but a Mutated Dragon, one that is an ocean dweller? How the heck would that even happen? I thought dragons were pretty much immune to a lot of stuff because of their hides and magic?"

Angel snorted and said "That is true but even magical creatures as powerful as Dragons can be affected badly by Radiation and all that other crap. Another leading cause is Habitat loss too causing them to "Mutate" or in other words adapted better to the situation."

Nick just stood there in disbelief as his colleagues were stunned at what they had just heard, Randy then spoke and said "Whoa, whoa…back up a minute! Are you guys telling me that Dragons and other mythological beasts actually exist in our world even to this very day?!"

Angel nodded as she had made sure to study the American ministry of Magic's laws so she wouldn't get in trouble and found out that if they worked closely with her uncle then they were allowed to be in the know just in case, she then said "Think about it, an iguana would still never have the ability to breath fire even if they do become mutated especially the species you probably thought he was. Iguanas are land and water based but all dragon species have the ability to breathe fire but it's their element that determines the type of fire they can use. For any type of water dragon, it would be a type of fire that can be used EVEN underwater itself but when you mix the mutation in….you get the atomic fire that could still probably be used underwater but they don't because of what it contains…the older breeds are really damn smart and can even learn to speak human tongue to converse better with those who earn or gain their trust…"

Elsie blinked as she absorbed the information then said "So If Dragons are real….are they somehow related to Dinosaurs and aren't Dragons supposed to have wings?"

Angel chuckled and then said "I don't know about Dinosaurs but it would depend on what species and Region of the world the dragon comes from. Dragons that are found places such as…let's say the Arctic, do have wings as it's easier to get around flying but they would also have fur or some kind of adaptation to help keep warm for that region. Dragons that live in a Rain forest would be very different to ones that would live in the mountains or in a coastal area is another good example of adaptation even among dragons. Japan is an island country so it would make sense that they would either adapt to the Mountains and rivers in a very different way than the ones in Europe, 90% types of the Dragons found in Asia and that part of the world don't actually have wings and are more snake like with their body types which are perfect for tight spaces and for swimming."

Mendel was impressed at the teen's knowledge and asked "How do you know so much about Dragons and that?"

Angel laughed "My Care of Magical Creature's teacher is also the Gamekeeper/groundskeeper at the School where I train my magic, Hagrid LOVES the more deadly animals but he adores dragons the most. Our first class with him we actually studied a creature called a Hippogriff, a cross between a Griffin and horse and we were warned to never ever insult one to their face as they are very prideful and easy to anger that way. To approach one, you actually need to maintain eye contact while giving a bow to them and IF they bow to you…you can pet them and even ride them. If they don't bow back to you though…back away and break eye contact before they can attack if they want to."

Angel then smiled and continued "It's because of Hagrid, I developed a fascination with Magical creatures worldwide and I'm actually taking Collage courses in Biology, Zoology and even Veterinarian courses with a main focus on Reptiles and various dangerous animals that we can see in a lot of the deadlier magical animals. I want to be able to help the ones that people claim that the whole species should be put down just because of their natures and instincts and even help care for ones that are used or seen in everyday life. Plus I love animals in general so if need be; at least I have a backup career just in case."

Nick snorted in amusement and said "Yeah…well, nobody said that most of England's Wizarding world actually has common sense…"

"True….a little too true to be honest."

Randy and the other two looked amused before Randy asked "What exactly did you mean by a Familiar Bond anyways?"

Angel chuckled then explained as Randy, Nick and the others jaw dropped in amazement, Randy then said "No…way…So you can actually understand him like you do us?"

Angel nodded in amusement as the large animal gently bumped her with his muzzle from behind causing Angel to laugh softly as she turned to stroke her new companion's soft scales, the adults were actually highly amused to hear a loud rumbling purr come from the large dragon as his eyes closed in delight. Angel then grinned evilly and said "By the way Uncle Nick….did you know He called you Dad before me and him bonded officially?"

Randy, Mendel and Elise looked at Nick and started laughing their butts off at the shocked Disbelief on Nick's face at hearing that, Angel just giggled as she then climbed up on top of "Godzilla's" muzzle as she then started gently scratching his left eye ridge causing his rumbling purr to increase while Nick then sighed and shook his head in amusement at the fact he was now the Adoptive father of a large mutated ocean dragon that was also the bonded familiar to his niece…

3 days later…

Angel ran outside with a smile as she headed for the water and called out "Nexus, here boy!"

The Godzilla hatchling soon surfaced as he looked at his bonded and gave a happy coo before nuzzling her gently, Angel grinned as he then lowered his head and she promptly climbed up onto his muzzle before settling down in between his eyebrow ridges. Nexus as she had named him started purring when she scratched his favorite spot as they watched the sunrise above the bay signaling a new day when Angel then asked "Nexus…what do you think is causing all the trouble in Jamaica right now? Could it be another mutation of some kind?"

" _ **I'm not sure…but it sounds like it maybe only part of a bigger problem waiting to appear. The way the attacks are happening and the pattern of the attacks, it's familiar somehow but I don't know why or how I know that or what our attacker is…**_ "

"Sounds like you have the collective memories of your clan but can only get slight hints or impressions of the memories at this point, but it sounds like this may have happened before though if something from those memories sounds familiar."

"What sounds familiar?"

Angel and Nexus jumped in unison before they looked to see Elise standing there with a smile, Angel grinned and quickly wished the older female a good morning before explaining what Nexus had mentioned causing Elise to blink in surprise as she then said "That just might help us, Angel! I'll see if Randy or Mandel can do some digging and see what they can find, also… breakfast is ready so it's time to come in to eat, kiddo."

"OK! I'll come out later Nexus, be good."

" _ **I'll behave Angel, promise!"**_

Angel just giggled and then got off her familiar as they two girls headed inside…

4 hours later…

Angel was trying so hard not to laugh and keep a straight face as Nexus stood behind the nosy reporter and camera man while making funny faces such as crossing his eyes and sticking out his tongue, the others were in the same boat as Nexus then went back into the water seconds before the two turned around to find nothing but ocean. Angel managed to hold her laughter in until the two moved out of sight and hearing before she broke down in helpless laughter along with Randy who said "G-man's got a real sense of humor! That was hilarious!"

Nick just shook his head in amusement as him, Elise and Mandel then said in amused unison, "Kids…."

Angel then managed to stop laughing and then jumped into the water as Nexus popped his head out, Nick watched as the 2 began to play happily with Nexus allowing Angel to use him as a springboard while he thought "Angel deserves a good friend and Nexus…deserves a someone young who doesn't fear him making them perfect for each other. I can only hope their friendship can last through whatever comes next…"

Later that night around 11 pm…

Angel gave a soft sigh of contentment as she laid under the dark grayish brown blanket on Nexus's muzzle as she then gave a small smile in her sleep, Nexus cracked an eye open to check on her then once sure everything was fine…he closed his eye and went back into a light sleep until he soon heard the voice of the reporter woman and the cameraman from early while he felt something lean against his side and hitting just under his eye. He let off a low growl before standing up with a small snarl while the two humans backed up and the woman let out a small scream of shock, Nexus wondered if he should chase the two away when his adoptive father Nick came out and told him to back off into the water. Nexus complied but before he fully entered the water, he let Nick take Angel off his muzzle while she remained wrapped in her blanket fast asleep. He let out a low croon then gave Nick a small lick and nuzzled both him and Angel as the woman and her companion watched in shock, Nick chuckled then called down to them "Nexus won't hurt you or Animal, Audrey. He was sleeping when you woke him up."

Audrey raised an eyebrow then started arguing with Nick rather loudly as Nexus lowered his head and gave a small growl at the reporter to be quiet, Nick had to hide a smile when spot lights suddenly appeared and shone down on the Godzilla "Teen" while Army copters swarmed the skies before they started to attack the large dragon. Nick made to put Angel down when she suddenly woke screaming in pain as she fell from the blanket to reveal a large heavily bleeding wound in her side that had not been there seconds before, Randy quickly jumped into action as he quickly applied pressure to the wound while Nick made to stop the attack only for Major Hicks to threaten him with treason as Nexus was hit yet again on his other side. Nick and Hicks jumped at the ear splitting scream from Angel as Randy yelled "Uh….Sir, you need to get them to stop NOW! Every wound they inflict on G-man is appearing on Angel due to the strange bond they share! She's losing a lot of blood up here!"

Nick swore violently but before he could do anything, the copters all fired one last shot each as Nexus disappeared under the waves causing a huge "bubble" cloud to happen while Angel's agonized screams echoed eerily through the air….


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: Ok so….I watched the 1998 cartoon of Godzilla and this popped into my head when I was sleeping. Personally this seemed like a rather fun idea so I'm going to just see what the public thinks on this idea….KON, Hit it!

KON: Amalthea does not own Godzilla the 1998 cartoon series, HP or any songs that appear in this fanfic. All she owns is the idea, her version of Female Harry, her version of what Godzilla is really mutated from and any other ideas that form during the story! Please read and review and Vote in her Poll! So now….ONTO THE STORY!

 **An: Ok just to head off Any questions about how the pairing will work, If** **any** **of you have read my good Friend SakuraDemonAlchemist's Raptor crossover story where Harry gets a raptor as a familiar which leads him into funding Jurassic park and his raptor gain a Human form due to the familiar bond. That's the basic inspiration for the pairing…Originally Nexus/Godzilla Jr. was going to be the protective big brother for Angel but I decided to throw that idea out the window when I read Raptor when Talon changes for the first time into a human. As for the name Nexus for Godzilla Jr., if you think about it…He becomes the "Nexus" of change as they start to battle and learn about the various Mutations that come into play during the show such as the Giant beehive episode or the "Shrewster" episode and proves to be a protector and guardian against and sometimes for the other mutations. Hence the Name of Nexus for Godzilla Jr.**

Ch.2

Half an hour later on the rooftop….

Nick had no words to describe how FURIOUS he was at what had happened, his 14 going on 15 years old niece was now critically injured due to her soul bond she had with Nexus and almost died before they managed to stabilize her. Hicks made to place a hand on Nick's shoulder only to get a swift punch to the face as Nick glared at him and said "You should have LISTENED to me when I tried to tell you but no, you still attacked my niece's soul bonded Familiar and now she's in critical condition due to you and the rest of your troops! There are no words for utterly FURIOUS I am with you right now!"

Major Hicks winced as he felt the heavy guilt sit deep in his stomach, he knew what a soul bonded familiar was…how could he not when he came from a Magical pureblood line himself but didn't have enough magic for training due to a childhood illness? Now he had almost killed an innocent by attacking her familiar and the wounds that her familiar could shrug off with some ease had nearly killed Angel due to the bond, Hicks felt so ashamed then said "Nick…I screwed up…trust me I get that but usually I get an announcement if something that large near New York is a familiar especially a soul bonded one…"

Nick blinked then said "That should have been given to you 2 days ago right after he was registered by the Ministry…you're saying you never got it?"

Hicks narrowed his eyes as he said "I never even got a notice about a new larger than normal familiar being registered….let alone your niece's familiar. I certainly believe you on registering him but I should have been alerted to him by at least 2 hours after it went through…."

"So someone made sure you wouldn't get the memo for some reason…but who?"

Hicks growled and said "That's what I would like to know…especially with her being bonded to the Iguana…why are you laughing Nick?"

Nick calmed down and waved his hand as he said "Sorry, need the laugh there for a moment but we found out that Nexus wasn't a Mutated Iguana at all…"

"Ok, so what is he?"

"Apparently my niece fully inherited her parental family's luck and it turns out that Nexus is the last remaining member of the Ocean Dragon Youkai clan that lived in the bay near the two towns that had the atomic bombs dropped on them during the war. What we managed to piece together was that Godzilla senior was the one mutated but the mutation caused him to fall into his primal instincts too far to the point he was no longer "home" for a lack of better term. It's possible that he was able to sense his son would have a far better future here and that's why he traveled to New York with a sense of at least one of the eggs surviving."

Hicks's jaw dropped then he said "You're shitting me? You mean that Nexus's father was a very rare JAPANESE ocean dragon that got mutated? How…what…why?"

Nick shrugged then said "Angel, once she had connected to him somehow automatically knew what he really was. It's actually kinda hilarious to see her and Elise debate on if Dragons are somehow related to dinosaurs or not and a few of the other magical creatures Angel's seen. I'm still peeved that she wound up facing and killing a 1000 year old Greek Basilisk on her own though at the age of 12 years old at her school in England."

Hicks froze suddenly then said "Your niece's last name….I don't think you ever told me it…did you?"

Nick shook his head and asked "Why?"

Hicks took a deep breath then said "Her last name is Potter, isn't it?"

Nick nodded and watched as Hicks let loose with a vocabulary that would make even an experienced sailor blush bright red…

24 hours later…

Elsie and Mandel watched as Nick pulled up in the blue SUV with supplies and flinched at his tone as he asked Randy who came to help him, "Did you find them?"

Randy shook his head and told him that the call made to Hicks was untraceable causing Nick to growl softly as Elsie and Mandel then talked about the trip to Jamaica to find out what was going on and what was taking the missing people, Randy excused himself then carried the supplies he had in his arms into the building when he suddenly heard the clicking of the computer's keyboard just around the computer. He peeked around the corner as the mysterious intruder focused on the computer screen, Randy then quietly placed the supplies on the ground and made his way silently behind the intruder then grabbed them as he tried to subdue them. Randy found himself being flung over the intruder's shoulder and landed on the floor with the wind knocked out of him as Nick joined the fight against the intruder; the intruder then quickly kicked their butts then turned on the lights as she asked "Have we had enough yet?"

Nick snarled and asked "Who are you and why are you here?"

The woman then held out a card and said "My name is Monique Dupre and I believe you know my colleagues in the insurance business…"

Monique suddenly found herself on the ground as Nick withdrew his fist from punching then grabbed her by the collar and said "So YOU'RE the one to blame for my Niece's condition!? YOU made the phone call that nearly killed her because they attacked her SOUL-BONDED familiar?!"

Monique froze at that last part and said in shock "What did you just say? The creature was a soul bonded familiar? I can assure you that I had NO knowledge of that when I was ordered to make the call for the airstrike…"

Nick stared into her eyes for any signs of lying but only saw absolute sincerity in the eyes of the Frenchwoman in front of him; he promptly let her go and said "Your boss, Philippe Roache told you to make the call…didn't he?"

Monique nodded then Nick asked "Did you know that Godzilla was already registered by the Ministry and the international Ministry as my niece's familiar but Hicks never got the notice he was supposed to have gotten so he would have known about the soul bond?"

Monique's jaw dropped at that and shook her head as she told him she had no knowledge of that and that her boss has been the one to gather the info as she had only arrived a day ago to start her assignment, Nick growled then said "I'm not happy with you but since it seems you weren't give all the info you needed, it's your Boss I'm pissed at and want a word with personally…especially since I'm sure you didn't know my niece's actual last name is Potter and that she's British born."

Monique looked horrified then growled as she said "I'll contact him right now but I'll let you tell him what you told me about your niece… I'll also con him into giving you 2 free shots for what he's caused…"

Nick smirked and said "Much appreciated and while you do that I'm going to go check on Angel in her room right now…"

Monique nodded then went to go make the call as Nick head to the bedroom next to his as he slipped inside to see the young teen sleeping peacefully on her bed right next to the large window, Nick gently sat on the edge and smoothed Angel's bangs from her face before kissing her forehead gently. He then gently thanked god for her being alive and that they had been able to heal her wounds so quickly before they lost her…

2 hours later…

Philippe showed up with an annoyed look on his face and entered the building as Monique stood near the entrance waiting for him, she then looked at him and said "You are in how the Americans say…..deep shit with the doctor."

Philippe snorted and said "We did what we had to do to destroy the creature."

Philippe then felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to get a painful shot between the legs and a good right hook to the face as Nick took his two free shots, Philippe dropped like a sack of bricks from the sudden pain and stared into the furious face of Nick as he snarled "So doing what you had to do which means trying to KILL my 14 year old niece by attacking her Soul bonded familiar with that Airstrike?!"

Philippe made to say something but was promptly told in an ice cold tone of voice by Nick, "Shut up, I'm not done! My niece has already survived NUMEROUS attempts on her life by the same Dark wizard that killed my sister and husband on Halloween night when Angel was only a little over a year old and that's including the basilisk she was forced to slay ALONE when she was 12 because of the cave in that separated her from the teacher she had come with her. My other "dear" sister Petunia and her family have also hurt Angel in some pretty nasty ways when she forced to live with them so imagine my relief when she showed up out of the blue because that sister of mine kicked her out and sent her straight in my direction from a New York motel near the airport and my shock when she bonded with Godzilla on pure chance causing her gain a best friend who would NEVER betray her or even hurt her on purpose. She was able to communicate with him allowing us to set boundaries for him and explain why we needed to do tests on him and his mentality but you just had to act all high and mighty with believing you're completely RIGHT that nearly killing a teenage Girl by the bond she shared with him doesn't even matter to you when you ordered Monique to call in the air strike. I hope you realize that due what you did and nearly did to my Niece…You, Philippe have lost all sense of personal TRUST from me and also my respect for you. I understand Monique was just acting on orders but you have made a huge mistake in trying to earn more trust from me…you are so lucky I don't have you arrested for what you did but I want you to NEVER approach my Niece when she's alone and I want you to get out of my sight NOW!"

Philippe then stood and said "I don't see why the child would be so important anyways…there are plenty more in the world…"

The Frenchman didn't even see the punch coming as Nick then grabbed his collar and said "So My Niece who survived the Killing curse at a year old is replaceable to you?! My niece who has one of the biggest hearts despite everything she's been through and who is going by her mother maiden name to avoid her stalkers in England doesn't even matter in your words? I hope you have fun explaining to the magical half of your superiors about how you almost killed my Niece Angel Potter in your misguided belief that she's "Replaceable!"

Nick then shoved Philippe back on to the floor before he stalked off to trying cooling his temper down as the French agent laid there stunned at the chew out and at the new information he had learned…

Meanwhile, deep in Angel's mindscape…

Angel lay against the large animal's side as he gently nuzzled her, she then softly moaned as her eyes fluttered open and she heard " _ **Angel, you're awake!**_ "

Angel turned her head to the voice and found Nexus looking at her with pure relief in his eyes as she softly asked what happened, Nexus gently explained as Angel then groaned and said "And my Potter luck strikes again…Is Uncle Nick ok though?"

Nexus snorted and then said " **He didn't know I was watching from the water when he chewed out Uncle Anthony for attacking only for dad to learn that Uncle Anthony hadn't even received the notice about me being your soul bonded familiar…** "

"Uncle Nick is on the warpath…isn't he?"

" **Ohhhh yeah, he's furious…** "

Angel chuckled softly then sighed as she said "Something tells me I need to wake up right now and help Uncle Nick and the others out…until I can see you again, Nexus…Please be careful."

" **Always and forever, Angel.** "

The mindscape faded away as Angel's eyes slowly fluttered open to hearing her Uncle and Randy talking in the main room about a trip of some kind while she slowly sat up, Angel then looked around to see she was in her room as a woman she had never seen before suddenly entered before stopping in shocked surprise as the two females looked at each other in curiosity. Angel blinked then gave a smile as she then said in a slightly raspy voice, "Hello, who are you?"

The woman blinked then gave a small smile as she said "My name is Monique Dupre, I was sent to help your uncle deal with any new mutations that could possibly show up in the future by my superiors in France."

Angel blinked then deadpanned "Let me guess, the French moron who helped my uncle take out my Familiar's father ordered you to come here and was the ACTUAL reason for the airstrike that nearly killed me?"

Monique blinked in shock at the blunt question then grinned as she nodded then apologized for what happened and as Angel waved her hand and said "It's the French idiot you have to listen to that's really to blame so it's not your fault for what happened. Anyways… what's going on with everyone? Uncle Nick sounds really worried about something…"

Monique blinked then made to answer when Nick's voice then came from behind her and said "Nice to see you awake, Kiddo and to answer your question…Elsie and Mandel were investigating the disappearances in Jamaica but they are now suddenly among the missing. The few links we have are tied to a tar like substance they found in the area the attacks happened…"

"Strange….and the tar was found at the sight in small amounts?"

"Large amounts actually…the area was pretty covered in the stuff."

"That's worrisome…when do we leave to help them and figure out what's happening?"

Nick chuckled and then said "How soon can you pack a bag and be ready?"

Angel grinned and said 'Give me 15 to pack and ….20 to take a shower because I don't exactly feel all that clean at the moment…"

45 minutes later…

Angel grinned as her uncle asked Randy if the boat they were on could go any faster and Randy quoted "I'm sorry captain, the Warp drive cannot take anymore…"

Monique just rolled her eyes playfully at Angel with her lips twitching before pulling down a hidden control panel and activating a hydrofoil program causing the boat to speed up considerably….

It was nightfall when they made it to the area where Elise and Mandel were attacked and discovered debris from their boat floating among the thick tar on top of the water, Nick had a worried look on his face as he pulled Elise's phone from the water covered in the tar then asked Randy to take them to shore so they could come up with a plan of attack. He noticed Angel had some of the tar on her fingers as she gently rubbed them together then gently sniffed the tar and said "I think we might be dealing with a Cephalopod of some kind…I recognize the smell but the texture and consistence of this "ink" is far more like tar then it should be…"

Monique looked at her and said "How do you know the smell?"

"We have what I think is a Giant squid/Kraken hybrid living in the lake outside my school which is called Black lake, it's a lake connected to the ocean so it's possible. I remember the smell from helping Hagrid, the grounds keeper and one of my teachers collect ink from the big guy. Apparently it's a good potion ingredient if used the right way."

"Huh…learn something new every day."

Angel chuckled at Randy's words then began helping around the ship as her Uncle went into town to talk with the locals and the law enforcement….

The next few hours were tense as Randy managed to get Nigel, Mandel's robot to grab Elise and Mandel from the ocean floor and bring them up to the boat which Randy jokingly christened the French fry, Angel watched next to Monique as the two were carried into the lab part of the boat so her uncle could start working on freeing them from the tar like ink sacs they were in. Angel then felt something watching them from the water and said "Monique….I think we better get ready. We're about to get some unwanted visitors…and not the human kind."

Monique nodded then Angel went below with her uncle as she reached out across her mental bond to Nexus and said "Nexus…I have a feeling we'll need your help very soon…Hurry!"

" _ **I'm on my way, Angel! Hang tight!**_ "

"Will do and be careful!"

About 5 minutes later, Angel's uneasy feeling about trouble came true as the large squid colony attacked the ship and nearly managed to get her uncle when Nexus appeared and promptly kicked their slimy butts as he let out an angry yell/roar of " _ **DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY FAMILY!**_ "

Angel watched in amusement as her familiar actually started doing the running man as he chanted a few times, " _ **Oh yeah, I'm the man…**_ "

Suddenly both Nexus and Angel froze as they suddenly felt an even more menacing presence approaching the shore quickly, they soon saw the large creature as it surfaced and all Angel could say in a deadpanned tone "You're kidding me….That giant "FLEA" like thing is the real culprit? Its official….The Potter luck is officially the weirdest force or thing ever."

Needless to say, Everyone was glad when Nexus kicked the "Flea's" tail to kingdom come and put a stop to the attacks then he managed to collect all the people who were missing from the ocean that were still trapped in the tar like ink from the now dead squids. Angel watched as the cleanup crews worked to collect the bodies of the Squid colony from the beach when she felt a small blast of air hit her, she grinned and patted the soft scaly hide beneath her as she said "You did good today, Nexus. You did really good and helped a lot of people."

Nexus gave a soft croon of delight at the simple praise as Angel then looked to the sky and said "I wish we had an easier way of hiding you though…no offense but a big guy like tends to stick out BIG time."

Nexus snorted then said through their bond, " _ **What if I told you I just might be able to do something about that problem due to an ancestor of my family contacting me in my dreams a few hours ago during a nap?**_ "

Angel blinked then dove into the blue water of the ocean to look her familiar in the eye as she said "I'm listening…"

Nexus smirked then a faint glow of ocean teal blue started to surround him and grew brighter until Angel had to look away, the glow soon died and Angel turned back to her familiar only to find he wasn't there! Angel jawdropped and quickly called his name when she suddenly felt someone tap her on the shoulder and spun to scold the person only for her words to die in her throat, the young male who was around her age or a year older looked a lot like a younger version of her uncle only this teen had dark gray, silky hair that came to just below his shoulder blades, lightly tanned skin and deep firey orange eyes with cat like pupils. Angel felt her cheeks go red as the teen gave her a roguish "bad boy" type smirk then said with a slightly purr like tone to his voice she recognized, "What do you think, My Bonded?"

Angel's jaw dropped in shock as she then whispered "Nexus….is that YOU?!"


End file.
